Grade
by LovePeach16
Summary: Austin and Ally are going out for 2 years.Austin gets a bad grade in Chemistry class. Ally gets tired of it. So she decides to break up with him till he gets a good grade. Can he get a good grade? Or will he never get a good grade? Or will they be broken up forever? Will Austin eventually give up? i suck at summaries but try it. Multi Chap
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm making a multi-chap. No one dies in this one. Pure romance, just romance and friendship. AUSLLY!**

**Austin POV**

Me and Ally have been dating for 2 years. Right now were both 17 and seniors, including Trish and Dez. We all was in our 5th period class. Chemistry and I hate it, so much. The whole class was quiet waiting for our grades. The teacher told us he would be calling out our grades good and bad. He doesn't care. Yes he is a mean teacher. He took out his grade book and everyone eyes were on him. He started calling out the grades.

Alex-80

Briana-88

Chad-60

Damien-73

Ashley-77

Katie-90

John-65

Dez-83

'Yes! I got a B!" Dez yells. We was all supposed to keep quiet but Dez being Dez. I cant believe he got a B. I hope I pass even though I hate the class and subject.

Kelly-94

Andre-55

Ally-100

Not surprised my girlfriend is passing.

Alexandra-71

Trish-89

Austin-55

"WHAT?! A 55, MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" I yelled and then the bell ringed.

"Well that's all class, if you wanna get your grade up there is extra work at the door on the table." The teacher, who I don't like now said. Everyone grabbed extra work even if they are passing.

Me and my friends went to lunch. We grabbed our food and went to our table. Ally sat down against the wall and so did I, which meant we was facing everyone. While Trish and Dez was on the other side facing us. I went to give Ally a kiss. But she moved her head. She mad about my grade. I could tell.

"Austin you need to bring up your grade." She says.

"I know babe and I will." I said.

"That's what you said the last time Aus, stop lying." She said leaving the lunch room. She was right I did say that the last time. I ran after her and she was sitting by her locker.

"Ally im sorry." I said sitting next to her.

"Aus you know if you don't bring up your grade, your not going to graduate then your going to have to take 12th grade over when me, Trish, and Dez are at college. And we wont see each other." She says looking at me.

"I know Ally but I really mean it this time." I said.

"No you don't, I have a way for you to bring your grade up." She says turning to me.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Your not going to like it, but im breaking up with you." She says.

"Why?!" I asked on the verge of tears. I love Ally with my whole life and I never ever wanted to break up with her.

"Because all you think about is me and that's distracting you, and if you bring up your grade or get a 90 on the next test this Thursday. I will get back with you. But until then were not together." She says. She is right, all I do is think about her but just in that one class and when I have to do chemistry homework I just put it away and call her and talk to her till we both fall asleep.

"Ally we don't need to break up." I said letting one tear slip.

"Austin don't cry it just until you get a 90 on Thursday test." She says. If you didn't know its Tuesday.

"Ally"I said.

"Shh just get that 90 and will be back but if you don't. Then we cant be together."

"At least give me one last kiss before you go or a make out session."I said with a smile and standing up.

"Lets go with the make out session." She says and stands up also. I lean in and smash my lips on hers. She puts her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her ass and squeeze it and she moans. Oh gosh im going to miss her. We pull away for what felt like hours. Yes we did 'it' before, not just once though.

"Bye ex-boyfriend." She says walking away.

"Bye." I say with a sad smile.

*gasps* you guys broke up!" I turned around to see Cassidy, now she is going to tell everyone, she ran into the lunch room and tells everyone.

All I need to do is get a 90 or bring up my grades. And then I will get my Ally back.

**The end. Do you like it? How was it? Should I continue or stop? **

**Even though it's a multi-chap. REVIEW REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**Have any of you listen to LOUD EP. I LOVE ALL OF THEIR SONGS. ROSS HAS AN AMAZING VOICE.**

**-Suzzett xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so bored right now. So I decided to make another chapter..**

**Ally POV**

After I went back into the lunchroom and sat down. I see Cassidy coming in and next thing I know she is telling everyone about me and Austin. Right after she finished telling them, Austin came in and everyone started talking. A lot of girls ran up to him, flirting and handing him their numbers. I just rolled my eyes. Then the bell rung and I only have class with Trish and Dez. So we walked to class and I told them everything that happened. They thought I did the right thing. We had English 4. We only had 7 periods this was the last class of the day. I couldn't wait to go home

I'm happy that I got a 100 in class. We reached our Class to find out the teacher wasn't there. So we had a sub. Me and Trish talked. While Dez talked to his turtle. Weird I know right. But that's Dez for you.

_** End of the day..**_

. Trish, Dez, and Austin locker was near mines. So we all was talking while putting away our stuff. I put some of my books away and there was notes falling out and a rose.

"Ally what's all this?"Trish asks picking up a note and reading. It says..

_**Dear Ally, #1**_

_** I heard you broke up with Austin and I liked you since you started school here. I think you are beautiful, smart, talented, and nice. I always wanted a girlfriend like you, but I could never find one like you. Then you walked in these doors with your beautiful face. I like you Ally and not trying to sound mean or rude but im glad you broke up with Austin. Now I could get you to be mines, I hope. My locker number is 1-446. Just drop a note in there and the rose is for you. **_

_** Your, Admirer**_

"Aww that's so sweet." Trish says.

"I know." I say jumping with her and squealing, but we stop once someone coughed next to me. I turned around and saw Austin with a Jealous face. OOPS!

"oh, sorry." I said picking up the rest.

"So are you going to write a letter back?" Austin asks.

"Um..idk" I said closing my locker. Then he walked out of School with Dez.

"Trish.." I said.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Thursday is almost here." She said. I went home with a the letters I have. I went up to my room and I counted them I had 12 including the one Trish read in school. I decided to read them…

_**#2**_

_**Hey Ally, I heard you broke up with Austin, well im available now. My name is Jordan. Your sexy, you know that right. You should call me sometimes. My number is 914-986-0956. **_

_**#3**_

_**Beautiful Ally, you will always be Beautiful Ally. Because your beautiful than any other girl in the school. Of course Trish is second. You are Beautiful Ally…**_

_**#4**_

_**Everytime I see you. My heart melts. Because so Beautiful. But your too good for me and you belong with Austin not me. Just wanted to tell you this.**_

_**#5**_

_**To you, this I write. My love grows for you. But grows out of sight. I know you don't like me like how I like you or love you. But you had to know this. **_

_**#6**_

_**Hey Allyson, you know I had these feelings for you since 5**__**th**__** grade. But never had the courage to come and tell you. Then you and Austin started going out. So now I write this letter to you, but you will never know who it is. I am in love with you. Well that's all I have to say. But I think you should be with Austin. You guys we a perfect match.**_

_**#7**_

_**Most guys would tell you they like you or whatever. But im saying you should get back with Austin.**_

_**#8**_

_**Austin and Ally. nice name. We people, well some call you guys AUSLLY. It is your mash up name. **_

_**#9**_

_**I'm a girl. And im sad that AUSLLY is over. Please get back together.**_

_**#10**_

_**AUSLLY IS OVER!Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**#11 **_

_**AUSLLY, everyone loves AUSLLY. But now that you guys aren't AUSLLY, you guys are just AUSTIN AND ALLY. NO AUSLLY. AND THAT MAKES ME WANNA CRY!**_

_**#12**_

_**Curse you for ending AUSLLY. YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME. PLEASE GET BACK TOGETHER!**_

Wow Auslly. That's a nice name. these people are crying because Auslly is over. Auslly Auslly, I just love that name. its sounds nice. Its an Awesome mash up name. I gotta tell Austin tomorrow. But right now I need to study and do my homework.

**The next morning…**

I got up and shower and brushed my teeth. After that I put on some skinny jeans and a crop shirt with a kitten on it. With some nice wedges. I put my hair in a ponytail. Austin loves my hair in a ponytail. He says I look beautiful but he calls me beautiful everyday. I grabbed my bag and head outside. Walking to school. I finally reached . and everyone was staring at me. Trish and Dez was at their lockers. I was about to walk to my locker. When someone from behind ran into me knocking me to the floor.

They picked me and turn me around and it was Austin we was chest to chest and face to face. It was kinda awkward since we broke up.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I was up studying for the test." He says out of breath. I guess he is going to try to get me back.

"You was really studying?" I asked. Everyone was quiet now and staring at us.

"Yes, because I really want u back." He says.

"So do I. the test is tomorrow." I say.

"I know, I think im understanding Chemistry know." He says.

"Oh, good." I say, we was still pushed against each other. His hands were on my back.

"Um…" I said.

"Oh, sorry." He says. Then we walk to our locker.

Tomorrow is the test day. Lets see what Kind of Grade he gets.

**The end…**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I got 13 reviews for two chapter. That's great. Well I love the reviews. Well this is not the end of the story people. Sorry if you guys thought I was done with it, but no there is a few more chapters. I don't know how many though. Thanks to the people who said they like my other stories. Sorry if I mess up on anything. Im rushing right now. Im writing two stories at the same time. Well here is chapter 3..Dun Dun **

**Austin POV**

Man I miss Ally so much last night I was study all day since I got home. Ally isn't joking about this. I even got some extra credit for the teacher. Im going to pass that test. And get MY ALLY BACK, before anyone steals her away.

I walked in chemistry class and sat at my desk and started studying even though tomorrow is the test day. I want to get an A on this test. A few minutes later everyone started coming in and the teacher too.

"Okay Class tomorrow you guys are taking the test. I hope you all remembered that. Anyways if you guys have any extra credit work please bring them up. And I will be timing you all on the test, then I will grade them in class, and I will tell you what you got. Knowing how you all are. I don't need anyone bothering me during my lunch time asking what they got on their test. And I will put your grades in the computer along with your extra credit work. And I will let you know your class grade on Friday." He said. Some people got up and handed in their work. I got up and walked to the teacher desk.

"Um… Mr. Connelly here is my extra credit work." I said.

"Oh.. Austin I didn't see you there. Well just put them down." He said and I put them down and went to my seat, but on the way there Ally was staring at me shocked. Oh I never told her that I was doing extra credit work.

"Now you all may study for tomorrow test. When you come in just take a test and a scantron, it will be on my desk. And then just get to work. The earlier you are done, the faster I get to grade them. Now study." Mr. Connelly said.

_** A few minutes later.**_

Brinnnnggg Brinnnnnnnng.

Yes time for lunch. I would always go walk with Ally, but I decided to walk with Dez.

"Hey, how is the studying going?" he asks as we made our way to the lunch room.

"Its going good, I understand everything. I cant wait for the test tomorrow." I say we was about to go in the lunch room. When a girl with black hair came up to me and kissed me. why would she kiss me?! I turned to look at Dez. He had the same expression as me. we just walk in the lunch room, not even bothering to get any lunch. We went to our table, but I still sit beside Ally, my Ally. ally and Trish were already there. So me and Dez just sat down. It was quiet and awkward.

"So.." Trish said.

"So.." Ally said.

"SOME GIRL KISSED ME!" I blurted out, I couldn't hold it in, even though me and Ally wasn't dating I had to tell her.

"its okay Austin, were not together." Ally said, it kinda hurted me.

"Yet, we I take that test tomorrow and pass it your all mine. Its not okay. I don't think that girl has the right to kiss me, just because we broke up. She should get a beat down for touching your man, which is me." I said and they all just looked at me. except for Dez he was just smiling at me. weird!

"Listen Austin, I love how you just acted, but I cant claimed you if you aren't mine 'YET'. Once you pas that test, im yours but until then im not. And I have total faith in you. I got to go to the bathroom." She said leaving the lunchroom. Im happy she still has faith in us. I just cant wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow I shall get a good Grade!

**So see you later, lol not the end of the story. Sorry if it wasn't good. Im writing two stories at the same time. Don't judge me! lol well see you later **

**Sorry it was short.. **

**-Suzzett xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so here I am updating again.. So there is two more chapter left for this story. which I will update later on. Then this story will be done.. Um.. yeah I didn't get much reviews, but that's okay.. you all are probably busy..i mean barely anyone is updating stories. And I like to read these stories. Anyways here is chapter 4..enjoy!**

**Ally POV**

I walked out the lunchroom because I had to use the bathroom. I just hope Austin passed his test tomorrow. I may have not showed it but trust me I miss him so much. Honestly if he doesn't- which I know he will, anyways if he doesn't pass it, I don't know what to do.

I walked in the bathroom and went into the stall. After I finished using it, I was about to come out the stall. Until I heard an evil witch voice and that was Casssidy**(1).** I never hated her, she just hated me for no reason, but one day she had called Trish some names behind her back, I never liked it. So that day I went up to her and said some mean words back. But yeah that's beside the point.

"Austin is so hot, like im planning on asking him on a date, then you know the rest." Cassidy the evil witch says.

"I don't know what you mean." One of Cassidy evil dumb friend says, its probably Jaz.

"Im going to have sex with him." Cassidy says. That evil wicked witch! I cant let that happen. And with that I bust open the stall door. And Cassidy and her fake friends turned around.

"You aren't going to lay one hand on Austin." I said with an angry tone.

"He isn't yours anymore, so you can't tell me what to do." She says stepping up to me.

"idc, but we will be back together soon." I said stepping up to her.

"I know about what happen, okay I don't need to hear it. You broke up with him until he get a good grade on the chemistry test. Blah blah blah. But once I lay my hands on him, im going to make sure he forgets." She said applying lip stick. I smacked it out her hand.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE EVIL WITCH, YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY MAN! OH JUST KNOW YOU BETTER NOT OR ELSE!" I yelled in her face, then I left the bathroom and went to the last period of the day. I know I told Austin I couldn't be claimed as his, if we weren't together, but that just came out. And I didn't want Cassidy near him.

_**30 minutes later….**_

BRINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

I walked out of class. Trish and Dez went to detention. Apparently they couldn't stop arguing in class, nit surprised. I was on my way to my locker. When I see Cassidy flirting and smiling with Austin. Oh no, I have to stop this. So I did the one thing that came to my mind.

"Hey Austin." I said standing next to him smiling at him and glaring at Cassidy.

"Hey Alls, what's up?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you wanna come to my house and we study together?" I asked smirking at Cassidy already knowing the answer.

"Sure, what time?" he asked.

"How about now?" I said looking up at him smiling. I knew he always love my smile,.

"Sure." He said smiling.

'Okay well let me get my stuff out my locker." I said putting away my books, and grabbing my chemistry textbook.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Well then lets go." He says putting his arm around my waist, but I moved it and said "Friends." He nods.

I turned to Cassidy and said "Bye." And stuck out my tongue and she stomped off. ha score one for Dawson. But now I gotta make sure nothing happens between me and Austin at my house.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed and starting study. After an 2 hours on studying. I went downstairs to grab a drink. I pour myself some pink lemonade. i went upstairs with my drink in my hand and went into my room. To find Austin asleep on my bed. Oh great! Where am I going to sleep now. I will just go in the living room. My parents are on a business trip if your wondering. Im just going to put the covers on him. I put my juice down on the night stand and go and put the covers on him and kiss his forehead. Then I head downstairs with a blanket.

**Next morning..**

I woke up to ,y phone alarm going off. TODAY IS THE BIG DAY.I NEED TO WAKE UP AUSTIN! I ran upstairs and open my room door. Austin was sprawled out on my bed. He looks so cute.

_This is not the time to think about how cute he is..he needs to go home and change._ says.

Oh yeah, he has to changed. Oh wait we don't have Chemistry till 5th period. Well I still have to wake him up.

"Austin..Austin! wake up." I said shaking him awake.

"Ally?" he asks sitting up, opening his eyes.

"Austin we have school. You need to go home and change." I said.

"Okay, bye." He says leaving.

"Bye." I say to a now empty spot. Oh man I cant wait for the test.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was at school. Me, Trish, and Dez it was now the end of 5th period. And we all was waiting for Austin so we can walk to class together. But I haven't seen Austin all day. Just then Austin burst through the school doors, then he runs up to us.

"Where have you been all day buddy?" Dez asks him.

"I was doing some extra studying." He says looking at me. I cant believe he was doing that. He really wants me back.

"I have to go to the office and get a late pass, Dez can you come with me?" he asks Dez.

"Sure man." He says.

"Bye Alls and Trish, see you guys in class," he says walking away, just then I see Cassidy coming to him. So I did the first thing I thought.

"Austin wait!" I say running up to him, everyone turned around watching us. Including Cassidy.

"Yes?" he says. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"For good luck." I whisper in his ears. Making him shiver. I look up to see him smiling. Then me and Trish walk to class. Once again Cassidy storms off. ha!

**Austin POV**

Ally kissed me on the cheek. I just cant wait to kiss her on the lips. Me and Dez go into class before the late bell rung. And we took our test off the desk and began doing it. I will tell you one thing its looks easy! I cant wait to hear my grade.

**Alright that's it for now. So two more chapters left and this multi-chap will be finished. See you later.**

**-Suzzett xxx**

**p.s. I just got a great idea for a new story, im going to write it now. So be on the look out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey im back with Chapter 5. Last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Austin POV**

We all was quiet in class. While the teacher was grading our test. I just wanna know if I pass or not. After 5 more minutes. He was done.

"Okay class I will call your name and say the grade you got." He says. Oh I hope I pass.

Alex-88 on the test.

Briana-79 on the test.

Chad-70 on the test.

Damien-79 on the test.

Ashley-80 on the test.

Katie-95 on the test.

John-76 on the test.

Dez-95 on the test. Don't yell either.

Kelly-88 on the test.

Andre-70 on the test.

Ally- 100 on the test.

Alexandra-79 on the test.

Trish-96 on the test

Austin-100 on the test. Congrats Austin.

"I GOT A 100. YES! I GOT A 100!" I yelled in my seat. A big smile on my face.

_**Brinnnnnggggggg Brinngggggggg**_

"Omg Congrats Austin, my man." Dez says patting me on the back.

"Congrats Austin. Lets go Dez." Trish says taking Dez. Suddenly I see Ally with the biggest smile on her face. I run up to her and smashed my lips to hers. We had a makeout session. It was rough and passionate. Oh how I missed her lips. We pulled away after a while and head to lunch.

"Im so happy you pssed your test. Now we can be together." She says, snuggling into my side as we walk.

"Me too I missed you so much." I say kissing her. We pulled away.

"Lets go to my place." She says.

"You mean skip school?" I asked her.

"Yes I missed you so much, your lips, your scent, your touched. Lets skip school." She says looking at me.

"Well then..Hell Yes! Lets go." I said as I grabbed her hand and we ran out of school. After we get a block away from the school we stopped running.

"I love you Ally Dawson." I say.

"I love you Austin Moon." she says.

We broke up and went back out with each other all because of one Grade.

**The end of the whole story. Hope you liked this Multi-Chap.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


End file.
